New Year's Love
by Pinkmorph
Summary: It was unseasonable cold even for this time of the year and he was exactly where he wanted to be in this New Year's Eve. In his living room with his lovely girlfriend and only her snuggled in his arms.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, first time trying to write a fanfiction. First time trying to write anything in English with more than a 100 words, actually. And a smutty none the less. Well, it ended being completely diferent than what I first imagined. And a lot longer too, so I parted this fic in two chapters. Hope you enjoy.

PinkMorph  
>_<p>

Will crossed de living room and sat in front of the fireplace, with his back against the couch, and curled his arms around Emma's shoulder, handing her the vegan hot chocolate he had prepared. She took it with a grateful smile before burying her face in his neck with a pleasurable sigh. It was unseasonable cold even for this time of the year and he was exactly where he wanted to be in this New Year's Eve. In his living room with his lovely girlfriend and only her snuggled in his arms.

It was something he had been planning for the last six months, since they came back together. They had spent Christmas Eve with his parents, and lunched at Christmas day with hers and both events had been surprisingly pleasantly. His mother had kept her distance from the alcohol, only reaching for the wine glass twice in the night. He had a pretty good idea she was trying to impress Emma, show her what a great family he had so she wouldn't leave him again, and honestly, he was fine with that. One of his greatest fears was that if she saw what a mess his family was, she would think it was too much and run away. Well, at least until he had met her family, anyway. But Emma had said she loved him to much to give up, so he didn't have do worry.

Her folks had been really nice too, all things considered. They had warmly welcomed Will in their house and hadn't made any comment about his hair color, except when Rusty asked if, as a Christmas gift, he would agree to have a DNA test to calculate what were the chances of their grandchildren being gingers. But Emma had scolded him, and he apologized, saying it was only a joke. They new it wasn't.

But New Year's Eve was theirs. It was less than an hour to midnight, they had just finished watching Roman Holliday and were enjoying the silence and cosines in front of the fire before the fireworks signaled the arrival of the New Year. Will had been looking forward to this moment, to start the year besides the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Although they were together for a while now, 2011 was still haunted by the mistakes of it's first six months. 2012, thought, would be a whole new experience. They would start fresh and renewed; the past would be in the past and in their minds only the future ahead.

Will brushed Emma's arms, trying to keep her warm, "Comfy?"

"Hmm" was her only reply, burying her face even deeper.

Will chuckled, "It seems like someone won't be able to hold on until midnight" he teased.

She shook her head, " 'm fine".

"Come on, let's go to bed" he whispered, starting to stand up.

"Noooo" she whined, unhiding her face with a pout, "let's wait midnight here, I'm awake".

Will couldn't help but smile at her adorableness "Okay, so what do you want to do while we wait?" he asked seductively.

"Hmm" there was mischief in her eyes, all remnants of sleepy gone, "I have a few ideas" she breathed, her mouth almost touching his "we could play scrabble" he shook his head "No?" she looked almost disappointed "Well, there is always chess…" he shook it again, "Still don't?" she frowned her forehead, "Well" a bite in his lip, "Maybe kiss?" her look all innocent, "No, you don't want that either" she fake dismissed, distancing herself from him, but Will held her arm with one hand while the other came to curl around her neck, "I never said anything about that" he whispered before crashing hungrily in her mouth. She smiled, feeling he smile in response, and opened her lips, allowing him to slide his hot tongue inside her mouth.

Emma moaned in the kiss, caressing Will's tongue with her own, "God", she thought, "Will is such a great kisser". Granted, she had never kissed anyone just like she let Will kiss her, French and all. Not even Carl. Her fear of germs didn't allow it, but she was certain it wouldn't feel like it feels with him. This right. This wonderful. Will's tongue didn't contain germs, Emma was sure of it. She felt her eyes watering, and was not the only one.

Will distanced his face from hers, "Hey" he brushed her tear with his thumb, concern etched all over his face, "Did I do something wrong?" He new Emma was a sensitive person and sometimes he was afraid he would overwhelm her with his sudden attitudes, like attach her mouth so desperately.

"No" she shook her head, bringing her hand to wipe her eyes, "It's just I love you so much. So, so much it hurts sometimes".

Now it was his turn to have his eyes watering. Thinking he must have been a really good boy this year to deserve someone as lovely as Emma, Will cupped her face and kissed her lightly before he rested his forehead against hers "Gosh, Emma, and I love you so, so, _so_ much that sometimes it's even hard to breath".

They remained like that for a while, looking into each others eyes, and in that moment something changed. Maybe it was the way his hazel orbs fixed into her brown ones, so deep, so serious, like she was the only thing worth looking at, like there was nothing else in the universe, but Emma realized that here, now, was the only thing that mattered, the only thing that they really had, and she didn't want to waste any more time. In a few minutes they would start a new year, and she had the chance to begin it in the best way possible. Future started now.

Filled with a sudden courage Emma reached for Will's hand and rested it in her right breast, making his eyes go wide. It wasn't as if he had never touched her this way, but every time it had happened, it was by his initiative in the middle of some make out section. She would always tense a little, making him berate himself, and only then relax, even allowing him to stray to her belly or tights. But it was never, ever this deliberated.

"Emma…"

"Make love to me, Will" was her whispered request, her breath shallow.

"Are you sure?

"Yes, I am sure" she smiled.

"But, are you really, really sure?" he pressed.

"You don't want it" it wasn't a question, but a flat statement and her smile faded, giving way to shame and embarrassment.

Will grabbed her quickly, before she could run and lock herself away "No...Emma" he rubbed his forehead "Gosh...I want you so. really. much" and the way he emphasized every word sent a shiver down her spine. "It's just that…I mean, It's a big step, Em, specially for you, and I don't want you to regret it later because it was something we did in an overly emotional moment instead of on a moment when you are ready".

Emma relaxed in his hold, and he decided it was safe to leave her arm "What made you choose now?"

"It wasn't a spun of the moment decision, Will. I've kinda been thinking about it for a while" she felt her cheeks warming and couldn't look him in the eyes. He raised her chin with his finger.

"Have you?"

"Yeah…" she trailed of, and the way he smiled told her he could see her blushing very well, even though the only light illuminating the room was from the fire "I…I just wasn't so sure because of my insecurities…and I didn't know how to tell you that I want to…that I want to…oh Gosh" Emma brought her hands to her cheeks, her confidence having completely vanished. She couldn't bring herself to say it again.

"Okay, okay" he calmed her, taking her bangs out of her eyes "You want to make love?" he asked softly, and she nodded, her cheeks coloring a little. Will held her gaze for a while, trying to read if she was really ready. He new she was too shy and had to work hard to gather her confidence and he had already made a amazing job at destroying it, so sometimes he had to take control, not to overpower her, but to help her voice her desires. "And you want to do it now?"

"Yes"

"Ok", he looked around. If he was being really honest, he was nervous himself "Do you want to go to the bedroom?"

She shook her head "I think in front of the fireplace will be more romantic".

He smiled "It sure will be…Do you want to prepare yourself?"

"Prepare?" she asked quizzically

"Yeah…you said you've been thinking about that. Maybe you bought something to wear, to make you feel more comfortable?"

"Ohh…yeah….yes, I bought, but…hmm…I don't think….it's so racy…I can't believe Shannon actually convinced me to buy that…sorry".

Will chuckled a little, and lowered his face to meet her eyes. He was sure that whatever was that she had bought it wasn't racy at all, at least not in other women terms. "It's all right, sweetheart, you don't have to wear anything you don't want and I'm not disappointed. I just want you to feel well"

Se nodded "Maybe in another moment, when I'm already used to that?"

"Anyway you want it, Em" he brought his hand to caress her hair, pointing the other to the hallway "I just need to…hmm…wait here a minute" and then he was gone in the direction he had indicated.

It didn't take long for Emma to realize what Will had gone to get, and when she did, she hyperventilated. Practicing the breathing exercises Dr. Shane had taught her, she managed to calm herself. She wanted it, she was just nervous and didn't know exactly what she was supposed do to, but she guessed they could figure it out together when the time came.

Turning to the couch, Emma reached for the duvet they had left there and spread it on the floor, arranging some throw pillows over it. There was no way she would agree to make love in the bare carpet. She was getting better with her treatment, but only God knew how many germs breed there. Besides, the duvet would be easier to wash afterwards.

Meanwhile, in the bedroom, Will was rummaging frantically trough his bedside table "Where is it? Where is it….Oh, found it". He checked the expiration date "Who knows? It has been so long since the last time…March 2012, Excellent!" Calming himself down, he berated himself "Get a grip, Schuester, it's not as if you have never done it. Emma doesn't need you to be a nervous wreck either". Taking on a deep breath and then releasing it slowly, Will collected himself "Now you are gonna calmly walk over there and make it the best first time she could ever have".


	2. Chapter 2

Well, this is the second and last chapter. Please, read and review.  
>Thanks<p>

PinkMorph  
>_<p>

Back in the living room Will found Emma sitting on the couch, clutching a pillow firmly against her chest and staring fixedly at the fire. She trailed her gaze in his direction when she heard his steps, and smiled weakly as he sat besides her "This is really happening, isn't it?" she asked in a whisper.

"Only if you want to", he replied, kissing the space between her eyes

"I do" was her soft answer as his lips came to hover upon hers. She closed the distance between them, deepening the kiss. It was slow and sensual and filled with emotion and now that Emma had whispered her acceptance, he felt safe to bring his hand back to her chest.

This time, Emma didn't tense, but sighed into the kiss, already feeling the tingles that Will's touch caused in her body. Leaving her mouth for a while, Will trailed a path of wet kisses from her jaw to the space behind her ear, descending all the way to her neck and giving special attention to the hollow in her throat before taking the way back at the other side. He felt intoxicated by the smell and softness of her skin, and he told her so, before bringing his hands from her chest to her hips, lifting the hem of her jumper.

Emma raised her arms, allowing him to take the piece over her head, leaving her in only a red blouse. She did the same with his sweatshirt, realizing with a smile that he was wearing the green t-shirt she had given him on Christmas and that matched lovely with his eyes. She nodded her head to the nest she had created by the fire "Maybe we should lay down".

Together they moved to the duvet, and lied facing each other, with their heads in the same pillow. Emma rested her palm in his chest and then trailed it to his neck, bringing his mouth to hers. They kissed for a long time, he caressing her belly under her blouse and she playing with his hair. After a while, he started to pull at her top, but only lifted it until it showed her stomach, leaving her breasts covered. He lowered his head to her tummy, and started to kiss around her navel, leaving wet marks all the way to her covered chest.

She did the same with his t-shirt, but bringing it all over his head, leaving his toned chest exposed to her. She planted a few kisses over his heart and heard him hum in pleasure, making her feel confident that she was doing something right. After that, they both removed her blouse, and she felt a little self conscious for using a plain yellow set of underwear, instead something more provoking, like red or black, but Will didn't seem to mind, coming to kiss the swell of her breasts right away.

He made quick work of her skinny pants and, with trembling hands, Emma went to open his jeans. She struggled a little, nervousness and inexperience contributing to it, but Will helped her and soon they both were in only their underwear. She could already see the volume under his boxers, and with a blush averted her gaze.

He kissed her then, lowering the straps of her bra from her shoulder and replacing it with his mouth. She tensed a little when she felt him reach to open it, and he came to look her in the eyes "It's ok, we can stop".

"No, I don't want to stop"

"Are you sure?" She nodded, and so he tried again. She closed her eyes, biting her lip while he slipped it from her arms and then opened just one, afraid to see his reaction. But Will was looking mesmerized at her, fixed in her small breasts. He touched one, really slightly "Emma…" and then raised his eyes at her "You are so beautiful" massaging it more properly. She closed her eyes again when he started pinching her nipples, and gasped when she felt his mouth, his wet tongue dampening it. She felt him smile, confident in the knowledge that she liked it.

He paid attention to both breasts, kissing, licking and even biting, all the while his hand roamed over her body, caressing her neck, hips, tights and anywhere else he could reach. She felt in heaven with his hot touch, causing sensations to awake in places she could never imagine was possible. But when she felt her panties dampening, she rubbed her tights together, embarrassed by the mess she was creating.

She had read enough to know it was supposed to happen, but still…when she felt his fingers in the waistband of her panties, she stilled his hands. He looked up curiously and with a blush she nodded "You first".

He complied and, with her help, they both got rid of his boxers. Emma knew she shouldn't stare, but se couldn't avoid it. He was obviously ready and she wondered if other men were like him. Would it even fit?

"Yeah…it's supposed to" at his answer, Emma snapped her head up, realizing with a crimson blush she had asked it out loud.

"Oh God" she stuttered, her eyes as wide as saucers "I…I didn't mean to…It wasn't…gosh" She could feel the hotness spreading trough her neck "It's just…hmm…it's so…_big_" that last word came out really low, and, weren't him so close to her, he wouldn't be able to hear it.

Will was trying to come up with a way to easy her troubles when she asked "Can I touch it?" and he had to bit back a chuckle because she was just so cute and innocent. He wanted to say that she could do anything she wanted with him, instead, he reached for her hand and held it over his throbbing cock. Her eyes widened, and he thought she was going to shy away, but she surprised him by gripping it firmly, her long fingers stroking him curiously.

When her touch proved to be too much, he had to quickly grab her hand, avoiding that things ended before it even began. He kissed her palms, and reached for her underwear once more, asking if it was ok. She nodded with a tiny shake of her head, and so Will rolled the yellow material down her creamy tights.

He held his breath at such a sweet vision and was sure she was going to be the death of him as he traced his fingertips from her calves to hips and breasts, finally reaching her lips "You are so gorgeous" and kissing it, deep and slow. While they kissed Will brought his hand back to her hips, caressing it for a while and then allowing his fingers to stray to her red curls. She gasped when she felt him touch her so intimately and Will looked for her eyes, trying to see her comfort level, but when she didn't object, he continued his ministrations.

He rubbed her clit, drawing small circles over the nub, never leaving his gaze from hers. She sighed and gasped and whimpered, her eyes fluttering closed, but when he deepened a finger inside her dripping wet folds she moaned aloud, her hips raising in instinct, and it was the most erotic sound he had ever heard.

He kept teasing her for a while and when a second finger joined de first one, she opened her eyes and he felt her grip his wrist. He looked quizzically at her, lust and confusion mixed in her gaze "I…I can't…." and then, realizing what was happening, Will started to rub her again, whispering encouragements in her ear. "It's ok, Em, just let it happen. I'm here with you, there are only us here".

With that, she did let it happen. Her eyes widened, her lips parted and small puffs of air escaped in whimpers as he felt her walls clamping around his fingers. He held her face in his hand as he teased her a little while, helping her enjoy the aftershocks before he stilled his fingers and felt her completely relax. She closed her eyes, swallowing a little, and then reopened them, a shy smile on her lips.

He smiled too, proud he had been the one to give her first orgasm and then kissed her lips "That was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. _You_ are the most beautiful person I have ever seen".

"That is it?" and his heart swelled at her naiveté.

"Not yet…unless you are tired" he prayed she wasn't.

"I'm not tired, I want everything" her voice small and innocent

"Okay" he smiled, reaching for the condom previously forgotten in the couch. She watched him put it on easily and wondered what it would be like to do it herself, before she laid down on her back as he hovered above her, parting her tights slightly. He touched her chest with his own and could feel her heart beating wildly. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I guess I'm just a little nervous. Scared."

With that his heart went out for her "I promise I'll go slow. No rush. Will you tell me if anything bothers you?"

She nodded and with that he kissed her again, lowering his tip at her opening. He pressed a little, accommodating the first few inches and, seeing she seemed comfortable, he started to push more. She bit her lips, a small whimper of pain, and her forehead scrunched a little as her grip went tight on his shoulder. He stilled "Gosh, she was so tight" he thought and then whispered "Em, sweetheart, you have to relax".

She tried to relax, but it was hard. It wasn't a unbearable pain, but the constant stinging she felt couldn't be described as pleasurable, making her wonder what was all the fuss about that. He kissed her eyes, her nose, her lips and cheeks, breathing nothings and caressing every curve his hands could reach and when he felt her loosen up, he started to move again, very slowly until he felt her hips moving together.

At that he increased his pace, just a little, and brought one of Emma's legs to rest around his back. The new angle caused him to slip a little further and her breathings became shallow, her nails digging into his back. "Oooh, now I get it".

Somewhere in the recess of their minds both registered that fireworks were exploding outside, but neither one of them cared. Emma's other leg had come to join the first one around Will and he was struggling to keep his composure, to avoid coming right away. He new she probable wouldn't orgasm. It was very rare to happen in the first time and she was already spent, but he wanted to provide her as much pleasure as he could.

Still, after almost eight months, Will wasn't able to hold on long enough. When he felt her walls clutching around him, her legs pressing his back and her hips moving so sensually, it proved to be too much and he shuddered inside her, bliss all over his face.

Will dropped above Emma, taking care to not crush her with his weigh and buried his face in her neck. They remained like that for a while, him still inside her, trying to gain his breathing and her trying to collect her thoughts, to understand what had just taken place. They had just made love. She was no longer a virgin. Her dreams had come true. He had been her first.

Emma hadn't realized she was crying until Will lifted himself, an apprehensive look in his face, "Sweetheart…" At that her tears started to roll freely and she couldn't control the sob that escaped her lips. "Emma, are you okay? Shit, I hurt you, didn't' I? You are regretting it." But she was already shaking her head, her cries still hard "No, no, I don't regret it. Not at all. It was amazing". He hugged her then, tucking her head in his chin, tears starting to form in his own eyes. "Please don't cry. What is it? I can't stand to see you crying".

She kept weeping for a while, his hands caressing her head and back and when she felt there were no more tears to drop, she lifted her face. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to freak you out" and rubbing her eyes "I guess I'm just a little emotional…with everything that happened. I wasted so much time avoiding it, and dreaming about what it would be like, but the reality was just so…" she took her hand to her heart "Perfect. It was perfect".

Will hugged her even harder then, happiness and relief gracing his features, and he wondered not for the last time what he had done to deserve someone like Emma. Looking at the clock, he realized it was already 12:14, they had started the year with him inside of her, which meant they would probably spend 2012 making passionate love. Well, he surely could live with that.

"Hey" he asked "would you like to take a bath?"

Emma looked around. Her hair was a mess, her face red and puffy and their bodies covered in sweat and other fluids, and yet "Nah…I'm cool". Will was surprised, she had been making amazing progress recently, but still had problems dealing with stickiness "Really?" She smiled sweetly "Yeah, I don't think I can leave your side for any second" and then, wiggling her brows "besides, that would be really counterproductive".


End file.
